


Брачная ночь

by lady_cobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, the wedding night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_cobblepot/pseuds/lady_cobblepot
Summary: Брачная ночь Робина и Дикки.





	Брачная ночь

Поцелуй - это прекрасное таинство, которое приобретает наивысшую ценность, когда в красивом поцелуе сливаются двое влюбленных. Робин когда-то и мечтать не смел о том, что когда-нибудь он получит право выйти под венец с любовью всей своей жизни. Он не мог описать словами насколько сильно он любил Ричарда и как хотел разделить с ним всю свою жизнь. А теперь это все можно закрепить печатью в паспорте. Вещь, казалось бы, не настолько важная, подумаешь печать на бумаге, но для ЛГБТ сообщества - это настоящая победа, это значит, что теперь не только натуралы имеют официальное право на любовь и выражение своих чувств, но и геи тоже. 

Так Робин и Дикки решили воспользоваться новым правом и заключить настоящий официальный брак и сыграть свадьбу, ведь это делают люди, которые по-настоящему любят друг друга и хотят прожить вместе всю жизнь. 

И вот сейчас, целуясь у алтаря с любимым человеком, Робин не смог бы описать словами все то счастье, которое он испытывает.

Во время поцелуя вокруг, кажется, не существует никого кроме них. Они наслаждаются друг другом, впрочем, как всегда. Но время прервать поцелуй. Новоиспеченные молодожены мгновение еще обнимают друг друга перед тем как вернуться в реальность.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Дикки.  
\- Я тебя тоже…

***

 

После свадьбы всегда следует брачная ночь. И даже после множества ночей (и не только), проведенных вместе в постели, есть какое-то таинство в этом. 

Ричард вносит Робина в комнату на руках. Дикки решил не изменять традициям, что, впрочем, было немного неожиданно для его, теперь официального, мужа. 

В комнате уже расправлена кровать, а на всех возможных поверхностях зажжены свечи, что создает интимную, романтическую обстановку.

Дикки аккуратно кладет Робина на большую двуспальную кровать и нежно целует мягкие податливые губы. Он неспешно начинает раздевать мужа, попутно лаская губами и руками каждый доступный участок прекрасного тела. Робин несдержанно стонет, изгибаясь и покрываясь мурашками от каждого прикосновения. Он всегда был излишне чувствительным и Дикки любил этим пользоваться. Ричард обводит языком, а затем слегка кусает твердые соски, оставляет засосы на бледной нежной коже. Он стягивает брюки вместе с трусами, освобождая твердый член и проводит по нему рукой, срывая особенно громкий стон с красивых губ. 

Дикки пару секунд любуются проделанной работой. Перед ним лежит полностью обнаженный Робин с широко раздвинутыми ногами, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью, и полуопущенными веками, обрамленными длинными густыми ресницами. 

\- Ты прекрасен! – Дикки целует шею любимого, проводит руками по его груди, доходит до плоского живота, оглаживает тазобедренные косточки. Робин извивается, стонет от каждого прикосновения. Он нетерпеливо срывает пиджак и рубашку с мужа, запускает тонкие пальцы в трусы и обхватывает член, срывая возбужденный стон с губ Дикки. Ричард нетерпеливо стаскивает с себя брюки вместе с боксерами и поудобней устраивается между тонких ног. Он кладет подушку под спину Робину и берет с тумбочки смазку. 

Дикки аккуратно вводит влажный от смазки палец в узкую дырочку, от чего с губ Робина срывается стон, а другой рукой ласкает яички, проводит по стоящему колом члену. Он наклоняется и целует супруга, проникает языком во влажный рот. Руки Робина вцепились в спину Дикки, отчего на следующий день наверняка останутся следы. 

\- Я… я готов… Дикки, пожалуйста… Ааа… я хочу тебя! – сбивчиво говорит Робин.  
\- Не спеши, - Ричард ввел четвертый палец во влажное отверстие. Он ведет дорожку из поцелуев от губ и до живота любимого. Дикки вытаскивает пальцы из растянутой дырочки, и Робин разочарованно стонет от ощущения пустоты внутри. 

Ричард медленно входит в Робина. Он целует супруга и обнимает его за плечи, стараясь отвлечь его неприятных ощущений. Робина сводит с ума ощущение наполненности, а еще больше лишает разума давление на ту самую чувствительную точку. Он бродит руками то по простыне, то по всем доступным участкам тела любимого. Дикки ловит его руки своими и сплетает их вместе. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и понимают – они действительно одно целое, и сейчас в этом мире существует лишь они и больше никто.

Комнату наполняет запах секса. Стоны становятся все громче, а движения быстрей. В какой-то момент Робин выгибается особенно сильно, от чего действительно можно пересчитать каждое ребро в таком худом, но красивом теле. Дикки проводит пальцами по совершенному телу. Он переворачивает любимого к себе спиной, обнимает его за грудь и страстно целует в губы. Ричард проводит по члену Робина, ласкает чувствительные яички и обхватывает его бедро так сильно, что после этого точно останется синяк. Робин забирается тонкими пальцами в волосы мужа, еще сильнее втягивая в поцелуй, не давая отстраниться пока у обоих не закончится дыхание. 

Робин кончает с громким стоном, нет криком и обмякает в руках мужа. Мышцы сжимаются и Дикки кончает следом, изливаясь глубоко внутрь и обессиленно падая на постель вместе с любимым человеком. 

\- Останься во мне, - тихо просит Робин, когда Дикки хотел вытащить член из растянутой дырочки.  
\- Ладно, но нам надо еще в душ, - говорит Ричард целует мужа в щеку и обнимает его крепче.  
\- Потом, а сейчас давай просто полежим, - Робин прижимается к Дикки как можно ближе и накрывает его руки своими.


End file.
